yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kizana Sunobu
'Kizana Sunobu ' ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und die Klubleiterin des Theaterklubs. Sie ist die dritte Rivalin und wird deshalb die ersten 2 Wochen des Spiels abwesend sein. Sie ist noch nicht im Spiel implementiert. Beziehung zu Senpai In Woche 3 wird der Drama Club Romeo und Julia aufführen. Kizana ist überzeugt davon, dass wenn sie die Julia spielt, Senpai den Romeo spielen muss. Erscheinungsbild Kizana hat, ähnlich wie Kokona, lilane Twindrills allerdings trägt sie zusätzlich noch 2 Rosen darin. Passend zu ihren Haaren hat sie lilane Augen und trägt roten Lippenstift. Sie trägt einen Lavendel-farbenen Choker mit einer Rose darauf. Kizana trägt die vom Spieler ausgewählte Uniform, allerdings trägt sie darüber lilane Strümpfe auf denen ebenfalls rote Rosen sind. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Kizana in der Vollversion jeden Tag eine andere Frisur haben wird. Persönlichkeit Von den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, wird Kizana die Persönlichkeit Verliebt besitzen. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie zu Senpai laufen und ihm erzählen, dass Yandere-chan eine Mörderin ist bzw. mit ihm aus der Schule fliehen. Noch ist unklar, ob sie in der Lage ist sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Ihr Charakter wird arrogant und egoistisch sein. Hintergründe In den ersten paar Wochen wird sie wegen eines Beinbruchs nicht in der Schule sein. Während sie abwesend ist, wird ein Mitglied des Drama Clubs sie vertreten. Die Vertretung wird dem Spieler erlauben, dem Club beizutreten und an Klubaktivitäten teilzunehmen, während Kizana abwesend ist. Ihre derzeitigen Merkmale sind temporär und werden sich noch ändern. Routine Kizanas Routine ist zurzeit noch unvollständig. 7:05 Kizana betritt das Schulgelände. 7:10 Sie geht zu ihrem Spind und zieht sich andere Schuhe an. 7:15 Sie läuft zum Drama Club und steht in der Mitte des Raumes. 8:00 Sie läuft zum Klassenraum 2-1 und setzt sich auf ihren Platz. 1:10 Sie läuft zum Drama Club und steht in der Mitte des Raumes. 1:23 Sie läuft zurück zum Klassenraum 2-1 und setzt sich auf ihren Platz. 3:39 Sie läuft zum Drama Club und steht in der Mitte des Raumes bis zum Ende des Tages. Rivalenspezifische Eliminierungsmöglichkeit Kizana wird in der dritten Woche ihre eigene persönliche Eliminierungsmöglichkeit kriegen. Die zurzeit hierfür geplante Methode ist ein "Unfall" während eines Theaterstücks. Interaktion Task (Aufgabe) Spricht man Kizana an und wählt "Task" aus, befiehlt sie einem Kokona dazu zu bringen, ihre Frisur zu ändern, da sie die Einzige mit Twindrills sein will. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, kann man sie um verschiedene Gefallen bitten, zum Beispiel, dass sie einem folgt oder eine Person fragt, ob diese in jemanden verliebt ist. Allerdings wird dies einem auch die Möglichkeit geben, sie zu verkuppeln. Club beitreten In einem der zukünftigen Builds kann man, ähnlich wie bei Oka oder Budo, dem Drama Club beitreten, indem man mit ihr redet und die Option "Join Club" wählt. Beschreibung Kizana ist die Klubleiterin des Drama Clubs. Ihr erstes Ziel ist es, das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule zu werden und ihr zweites Ziel ist es, später mal eine bekannte Schauspielerin zu werden. Sie möchte ihn unbedingt in ihrem Club haben, und Senpai könnte dabei Osana und Amai komplett vergessen... Sie ist sehr nervig und anstrengend, aber ihre Schönheit und Intelligenz könnten Senpai erreichen, wenn Yandere-chan keine Maßnahmen ergreift. Zitate "It's only natural that I´d get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more than anyone else! Senpai! I´m going to be Juliet... would you be my Romeo?" '' ''"Es ist klar, dass ich die Hauptrolle bekomme! Ich verdiene sie mehr als jeder Andere! Senpai! Ich werde Julia sein... wärst du mein Romeo?" -Kizana zu Senpai im Rival Introduction Video- "Our newest clubmember doesn´t seem to realize how things work around here. She actually thinks she can steal MY hairstyle! It doesn´t matter if she had this hairstyle before my! Now that I´m using it, it´s officially MINE! There´s only enough room for ONE set of purple drills in THIS school! I´m not going do discuss this with her directly; such matters are beneath me. Make yourself useful and go have a word with her. Tell her that she needs to do something ORIGINAL with her hair... or else..." "Unser neustes Clubmitglied scheint nicht zu realisieren wie's hier läuft. Sie denkt tatsächlich, dass sie MEINE Frisur klauen kann! Es ist egal, dass sie die Frisur vor mir hatte! Jetzt wo ich sie trage gehört sie offiziell MIR! Es ist nur genug Platz für EIN Paar lila "Drills" in DIESER Schule! Ich werde sie nicht direkt damit konfrontieren; solche Sachen sind unter meinem Niveau. Mach dich nützlich und geh zu ihr. Sag ihr, dass sie etwas ORIGINELLES mit ihren Haaren machen soll... ansonsten..." - Kizana bei ihrer Task - Trivia * "Sunobu" ist die japanische Aussprache für Snob Galerie OriginalKizana.png|Kizanas erster Entwurf KizanaAlt.jpg|Kizanas zweiter Entwurf KizanaEntwurf.png|Kizanas dritter Entwurf KizanaPoster.png|Ganzkörperposter Kizana1.png|Lächelnde Kizana Kizana2.png|Rote Kizana KizanaImSpiel.png|Kizana im Spiel KizanaTask.png|Kizanas Aufgabe Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Rivalin Kategorie:Club-Anführer Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Klasse 2-1 Kategorie:Theaterklub Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verliebt